hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
King of Summer
The King Of Summer is an enemy that appears in Hungry Shark Evolution. He was released to Hungry Shark Evolution on the Shark Week 2014 update. The King of Summer is a muscular-looking person holding a chum bucket and riding an Evil Great White Shark. The King Of Summer is inedible to the Reef Shark, Mako Shark, and Hammerhead Shark. However, the Tiger Shark, Great White Shark, Megalodon, Big Daddy, Mr. Snappy, Alan and all of the secret lab sharks can eat him. There is a chance that the King of Summer will yield a gem when eaten. He was added to Hungry Shark World's 3.0 version for the 30th Anniversary of Shark Week. Behavior The King of Summer can spawn anywhere on the surface of open water, he swims back and forth along the surface like a jetski. The Great White Shark he is riding on can jump a extremely high and bite your shark, pushing it back and damaging it. Only the Megalodon, and sharks stronger than it can eat him from below like a jetski, and the Tiger Shark, the Great White Shark, the Electro Shark, the Ice Shark, and the Robo Shark must do so by jumping over the Great White and eating the King of Summer himself. When you do this he will attempt a jump to block you. Trivia * He appeared on the loading screen in a Shark Week update riding a Megalodon and a Great White Shark. * He is capable of jumping very high into the air, much higher than the normal Great White Shark. This may make it difficult to leap onto it and kill it. The jump ability of his Evil Great White Shark has an unlimited height. * Hammerheads, Makos, and Reef Shark cannot eat the King Of Summer from the bottom, no matter if a Gold Rush is active. They can eat him from the top, where the person is, if they're in a Gold Rush. * When the King of Summer is killed, he will yell the Wilhelm scream. * A mermaid-woman is depicted in the King of Summer artworks, but she doesn't appear in the game. However, she is similar to the woman in the end of the Big Daddy trailer. * Although the Great White Shark can eat an evil Great White, the Great White Shark cannot eat the King of Summer's shark from below and instead needs to eat the rider from above. * If you jump on top of the King of Summer, he will jump to the top of the map (Requires the Reef, the Mako, or the Hammerhead Shark). * The shark he is riding is smaller than an Evil Great White Shark. Category:Prey Category:High danger rating Category:Gem-yelding Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Hazards Category:Evil sharks Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Enemies that make noises when near Category:Preys with a weak point Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Sharks Category:Humans Category:Preys with a slow-motion effect and roaring sound Category:Edible Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Fish Category:Mammal Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Hungry Shark World Sharks Category:The sharks from octonauts Category:Sharks from octonauts